Hugs and Bubblegum Pops
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Duo annoys Heero but then becomes confused about his feelings when Heero makes him feels guilty but then hugs him after they have a fight. 1x2 3x4
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did Releena wouldn't be there or Heero would have shot her a long time ago.  
  
Warnings: This fic contains mild yaoi of 1x2 and suggestions of 3x4  
  
**Hugs and Bubblegum pops**  
  
Duo sat on the couch with his legs sprawled. He was reading a magazine and chewing gum. Heero was in the chair opposite reading a book Duo would never have the commitment to get through. Every time Duo popped his gum Heero's eye twitched in annoyance so the 2nd Gundam pilot was popping as much as possible. He loved annoying Heero.  
  
After an hour of this and only reading about 4 pages of his book (He couldn't see properly as his eye kept twitching) Heero couldn't take it anymore "Duo!"  
  
The braided boy looked up innocently "What?"  
  
Heero growled and stomped out to try and find some peace he muttered under his breath as he left "God of Death? God of annoying me more like!"  
  
Seeing that his mission was successful, Duo returned to reading his magazine, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
After about 2 hours Duo started to feel guilty, well, Quatre had actually made him guilty by saying that it wasn't very nice to annoy friends like that etc. Duo trudged his way up to Heero's room and gently knocked on the door. A gruff voice mumbled something that sounded like 'come in' so Duo entered. He cautiously walked over to the bed where Heero was reading, "Er...I'm sorry about annoying you before. Heh heh, still friends?"  
  
Heero didn't look up from his book "Was it Wufei saying that you were un- honourable?"  
  
"No, Quatre saying I was a bad friend"  
  
"A forced apology isn't as good as an original one"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Heero just sat in silence. Duo took this as a sign to leave so he went to the kitchen to find Quatre. Feeling even worse than he did before. 'Quatre will know what to do' he thought as he travelled through the Winner mansion, when he got to the kitchen Quatre was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee and looking over the newspaper while waiting for dinner to cook. Duo stepped shyly towards the Arabian; Quatre noticed this and put his paper down while looking concerned "What's wrong Duo? Didn't it go well with Heero?"  
  
"He wouldn't accept my apology"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Duo started to play with the end of his braid "He says that it's forced"  
  
"But you really are sorry now aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but he says that because you made me go and apologise that it's not as good as a real apology. I think he hates me"  
  
"He doesn't hate you Duo. You've probably just annoyed him one too many times. He's probably upset that the only time that you apologise is the time that someone told you to"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Quatre, you know us all too well. It's getting kind of scary"  
  
Quatre just smiled and returned to waiting for dinner to cook. Duo, after deciding that they'd all kill each other without Quatre, felt like going to his room. He'd managed to get the attic room (After fighting Wufei for it) but he now regretted it as he had about a thousand stairs to climb every night. Duo's room was, by far, the most interesting room of all the Gundam pilots. He had a huge sky light over his bed so when he couldn't get to sleep he counted the stars. His walls were plastered with posters of bands like Linkin Park, System of a Down, Nickelback and Good Charlotte. He had a vast CD collection, so many that he had a wardrobe just for his music. Obviously the colour of his décor revolved around black but he did have small amounts of gold, like an Arabian lamp that Quatre gave him for his birthday.  
  
Duo sighed and flopped down on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the sky. It was strange, he felt better after talking to Quatre but he couldn't stop thinking about Heero. He'd annoyed Heero hundreds of times before but this was the only time he'd actually gotten really mad. So mad that he seemed emotionless. In two minutes of thought, Duo had undone all of the work that Quatre had done and he felt awful about what he did. He turned over and punched his pillow "Come on! Why feel guilty now? Why not all after the other times! You've never been upset about annoying anyone else" Then he realised, he'd never upset anyone else. Sure, he's gotten Wufei a little hot under the collar but he never did that on purpose. That was just because Wufei found him naturally irritating. This left Duo feeling odd as well as guilty. This had to stop. He sighed aggressively, leapt up from his bed and stomped down the stairs to Heero's room.  
  
The room of the first Gundam pilot was the complete opposite of Duo's. It was plain, Heero had left it the colour it was and it was barely furnished. He had a bed, a wardrobe and a table with his laptop on. Duo didn't even knock this time; he stormed in and started yelling at Heero "Look, I know I annoyed you but I apologised! That should be good enough! But instead, you make me feel awful and let me sit there feeling guilt that I shouldn't have to feel! I said I was sorry Heero so please stop hating me!" Heero just sat stunned in his chair; tears were starting to slowly creep down Duo's face. Had he really made him feel that bad? Heero did the only thing he could think to do to make Duo feel better. He crossed the room and placed the crying Shinigami into a loving embrace that he had never given anyone before. Now it was Duo's turned to be stunned.  
  
After pulling back from the perfect soldier's arms Duo stared into Heero's eyes. He was so shocked that he couldn't say anything, a first for Duo. Heero turned and went back to his chair, put one leg over the other and folded his arms "Feel better now?" The other pilot just nodded and left not feeling guilty but now feeling confused. 'Could this day get any weirder?' he thought. He decided to revisit Quatre in his 'kitchen of wisdom' as the pilots sometimes called it, as Quatre was always there willing to give advice and right now Duo wanted a truckload of it.  
  
Quatre was now humming and stirring something in a pot on the stove, whatever he had made for dinner smelt great. Duo entered the kitchen and took in a breath of the aromatic air and discovered that he was hungry. He walked over to the fridge and looked inside he was about to grab a quick sandwich when the fridge door was slammed in front of him "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry Duo but dinner will be ready soon, I'm sure you can wait until then"  
  
"How'd you get over here so fast Q?"  
  
"Never mind that, what's wrong?"  
  
"How'd you know something was wrong?"  
  
"When your upset about something your hair kind of flops against your head and doesn't stick up like it usually does" Duo immediately started yanking his hair around to try and put it right, after realising he had three split ends and the start of a headache he stopped and decided to tell Quatre what was wrong. He sighed and sat down "Ok, I'll tell you" Quatre sat down next to him at the table, prepared to listen.  
  
"Heero hugged me"  
  
"Well, that's a good thing! Now you know that he doesn't hate you"  
  
"Yeah but, it was strange. I yelled at him for making me feel so bad and-" he blushed "I started to cry a little. Then he just walked over and hugged me; I didn't know what to do. What do you think happened? What should I do?"  
  
"I think it was the only way that Heero could think to say sorry. A hug is a big thing coming from Heero. He barely smiles at people, let alone hugs them. It looks like he just telling you that you're friends again"  
  
"But couldn't he of just told me instead of hugging me?"  
  
"Well, yes but...er... Look, I don't know why he hugged you. This is completely the opposite of what Heero is usually like. I have no idea what to do"  
  
Duo's voice was dripping with sarcasm "Great, thanks Q"  
  
"Well I tried to help! This is the first ever time that I can't understand why one of you has done something! I'm getting stressed! Must cook!"  
  
Quatre then frantically resumed cooking, Duo left him alone, as he didn't want a replay of Quatre's insane laugh. Once was enough. After almost destroying Quatre because the poor Arabian didn't know something about one of the pilots, Duo decided to converse with Trowa about his problem.  
  
He found the French boy in the library. He was sitting at the small table by the window sipping a cup of coffee and reading a book. It was so quiet that even with Duo's light footfalls Trowa heard him come in. "What's up Duo? Does Quatre want us for dinner?"  
  
"No. It's almost ready though. Actually I want to ask you about something"  
  
Trowa offered the American the chair next to him. When Duo had sat down Trowa patiently waited for him to say what was wrong.  
  
"It's Heero"  
  
"Did he try and shoot you again?"  
  
"No. Worse. Now I'm really confused"  
  
"Worse? Worse than him trying to shoot you?"  
  
"He hugged me" Trowa's only reply to that was to fall off his chair  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"He hugged me. I got a little upset because he made me feel guilty about annoying him so he hugged me. What do you think it means?"  
  
"I think that it means that he's sorry for making you feel so bad" Trowa was now back on his chair  
  
"But usually when he's upset you or Quatre or Wufei then he just says sorry and goes to his room. Why didn't he just do that? Why did he hug me?"  
  
"Maybe because he was already in his room? I don't know Duo. It looks like the only way that you're going to find out is if you go and ask him yourself"  
  
"I guess so. But what if he does try and shoot me this time?"  
  
"Then you run behind the door. You know that Heero's door is bullet proof"  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks Trowa. By the way, I think Quatre needs a little T.L.C downstairs. I sort of got him a little wound up about the Heero thing"  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"Cooking like mad"  
  
"Oh dear" With this Trowa dashed out of the room to find Quatre before he blows up the kitchen trying to use twenty-five different appliances at once. This had actually happened because Duo and Wufei had had a huge fight and Quatre couldn't figure out how to get them to be friends again.  
  
Duo just sighed and began the walk to Heero's room. Not quite knowing what he would meet when he got there.  
  
Duo knocked on Heero's door, wondering if it would be the last thing that he ever did. He slowly opened it and peered into the room. Heero was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. Was he asleep? 'He doesn't look as deadly when he's sleeping' Duo thought as he tiptoed to the sleeping soldier 'He actually looks kind of sweet' He'd have to question him tomorrow. Duo was about to leave the room when he heard a voice say "That you Duo?"  
  
"How'd you know it was me? You haven't opened your eyes!"  
  
"You have a different footfall to the others and I could hear your braid swinging against your shirt" This was the only time Duo ever cursed his braid.  
  
"Did I wake you up?"  
  
"I wasn't sleeping"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing" Duo replied in what he hoped was an innocent tone  
  
Heero still hadn't opened his eyes "So you came in to look at me sleeping?"  
  
"No! It's just...I want to ask you something"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Why did you hug me before?"  
  
"Because you looked like you needed a hug"  
  
"But Quatre's looked like he needed a hug thousands of times and you've never hugged him"  
  
"Quatre has Trowa to hug him"  
  
"Yeah but... wait a minute...Do you mean that... that... You're my Trowa??"  
  
"I suppose so, yes"  
  
"But Quatre and Trowa are... are..."  
  
"Yes, I know. They're hardly secretive about it are they?"  
  
Duo was now completely and utterly confused. He started to feel funny so without realising he sat down on the edge of Heero's bed. "Does this mean that you... you want to be my..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Just yes? No explanation? Nothing? Just yes? And what if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then this conversation never happened"  
  
"You're so emotionless! Even when you're saying you love someone you act like you don't care!"  
  
Heero sat up and stared at Duo "What do you want me to do? Go on my knees with flowers in my hand and beg you to love me? That's not who I am Duo and if you don't like it then you can forget that I ever showed my feelings to you!"  
  
Duo was shocked; he looked down and mumbled something  
  
"What was that Duo?"  
  
"I didn't say that I didn't like you" Duo looked up and Heero saw that he was blushing madly "In fact, I've seen Trowa and Quatre together and wished that I had something like that"  
  
"I won't be as full of emotion as they are"  
  
"I know that, Trowa's not very emotional. I guess that means I'm Quatre!" He grinned.  
  
"I'm not doing some weird role play with you" Heero smiled  
  
"Don't be stupid" With that Duo leaned over to kiss Heero's cheek. But at that same time Heero turned his head to say something and their lips met. Duo was too stunned to do anything but then he felt Heero kissing him back. There were many more kisses after that one but Duo always remembered their first as it was the only one that made his heart soar to the skies like a huge weight had been taken off it and he knew that Heero was who he was meant to be with. 


	2. Peanut Butter and Jelly

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, If I did Duo Maxwell would be mine insert evil grin here  
  
Ok, this was originally a one shot but reviewers have told me that they want more and I'm here to please so here you go! I'm warning you, I'm NEVER this nice to Wufei so lap it up while you can.  
  
**Peanut Butter and Jelly**  
  
Wufei walked down the stairs of Quatre's mansion and into the kitchen. The other Gundam pilots were already there. Duo and Heero were sitting at the table with their breakfast, looking up and grinning like loons when their eyes met. Quatre was cooking his, Trowa and Wufei's breakfast and his lover was standing next to him, they would look over at Duo and Heero and smile at each other. Wufei figured that he's either missed something or someone had given out happy pills when he was upstairs.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Hi Wufei!" Quatre beamed "Breakfast will be ready in a minute"  
  
"Ok, thanks" Wufei sat down at the table across from Duo and Heero "Well you two are certainly chummy this morning" All he got in reply was a giggle from Duo.  
  
Wufei looked perplexed when Quatre put his breakfast down in front of him, Duo and Heero had just finished and left "What's with them?"  
  
Quatre imitated the giggle of his best friend "I think you'll have to ask them" He then sat with Trowa and ate his meal. Their heads were close together, talking in whispers. Wufei couldn't take it; everyone knew something that he didn't. He quickly finished eating and went to go find Duo or Heero. But he couldn't find them anywhere. As he had a mild mission to go on he left and didn't think about it until he came home late that night.  
  
When he came in he knew that everyone would be in the lounge, well, he called it the lounge. Everyone seemed to call it different things. Heero and Trowa called it the living room, Quatre said it was the den and to Duo it was the T.V room, since in it was a large, wide screen T.V on which they watched movies on a Saturday night. As today was Saturday they would all be in there as nobody left until 2am. Some nights they even ended up sleeping in there.  
  
When he entered they were all on the couch. Duo yawned and snuggled closer into Heero, who put his arm around him. Quatre was already asleep with his head resting lightly on Trowa's chest. It was then that Wufei figured out what he'd missed. Something had happened and everyone had gone gay. He knew that Quatre and Trowa were together but Duo and Heero? He'd never thought of that possibility. It was odd though, he didn't feel disgusted or any thing. He felt left out. Not that he wanted to be gay but everyone now has a special someone, like a best friend but better. He'd sort of had a relationship with Duo, but it was one of 'I can annoy you more than you can annoy me' not really something of great friendship. He'd never really had a best friend. Ever.  
  
Heero noticed that Wufei was standing in the doorway and Duo followed his lover's gaze "Hi Wu-Man! Come on! Now that Quatre's asleep we can watch an action movie with disgustingly unnatural amounts of blood in it!"  
  
"Erm... No thanks... I think I'll just go to bed"  
  
"Aww, but Wu. You'll really like it I promise. It's got this really cool Zen master dude in it. Some guys speak Chinese too, I know you love translating!"  
  
"It's ok, really, you guys have fun. I'll be upstairs if you need me" So he left. He'd let them have a little double date thing, even if Trowa's partner was unconscious. Wufei climbed the stairs to his room. He passed the stairway that led to Duo's. He was glad he'd lost that fight for it; otherwise he'd be climbing an extra fifty stairs every night, there were enough of them already.  
  
Wufei's room was decorated to remind him of home. He had oriental things everywhere. The laws and disciplines of martial artists were written in Chinese on his wall. Duo thought that it was Japanese at first and tried to read it, he thought that the first law was 'Always wash your chickens and stamp your mother' he got a little disturbed, stopped reading and immediately asked Wufei where the chickens where and what did his poor mother do to deserve stamping. Wufei was laughing for at least two days.  
  
Wufei sat on his meditation cushion and thought, how on earth did Heero and Maxwell get together with out him noticing. He'd always thought that Heero liked Releena, no matter how hard he said that he was going to kill her, and he thought that Duo had it for Hilde. But, he was wrong about Quatre and Trowa too. He thought Quatre's empathy would stop him from ever being with someone and he thought that Trowa liked Catherine. How was he supposed to know that Cathy was Trowa's sister and that's why they spent so much time together? Boy, did Wufei feel a fool after that came out in the open.  
  
So here he was, in his room, alone, again. It wasn't long until he heard footsteps in the hallway outside. 'That's odd' he thought 'the movie couldn't have finished yet' it was then that he heard a knock on his door "Who is it?"  
  
"Na no da!!"  
  
"Maxwell, I thought you were watching a movie"  
  
"I was going to, but the disk wouldn't go in and then Heero got a little frustrated and shot the DVD player"  
  
"So you thought you'd come and talk to me?"  
  
"Yep! I'm lonely, Trowa's consoling Quatre because he woke up to the gunshot and thought we were under attack. You know, I've never seen a guy jump so high without a trampoline. Heero's trying to find the other DVD player, which is... Somewhere. So, are you going to let me in?"  
  
"I suppose so, door's open"  
  
"Yay! Hi!"  
  
"You've had sugar haven't you?"  
  
"And lots of it! Why were you so down before?"  
  
"Oh, no reason"  
  
"Did your mission go poopy?"  
  
"Poopy? You have had a lot of sugar haven't you. No, the mission was fine"  
  
"Then how come you wont watch the movie with us?"  
  
"The DVD player is broken"  
  
"You know what I mean!" Duo jumped down and sat cross-legged in front of Wufei "Tell me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No"  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
Wufei's eyes widened "You want to know that much?"  
  
"Yes, why wont you come watch movies with us?"  
  
"That's just it Duo. I have no 'us'"  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked so confused that Wufei almost laughed. Even his braid looked like a sort of question mark because of the way it trailed on the floor around the sitting Shinigami.  
  
"Quatre and Trowa are an 'us'. You and Heero are an 'us' who do I have?"  
  
Duo grinned, "Know about me and Heero do ya?" He then giggled and looked Wufei in the eye. Then his sugar high sort of fell off and he looked concerned "Wufei, just because we're two couples now doesn't mean that we're going to leave you out."  
  
"I know, but it's going to be awkward. I can see it now, me in the middle of the four of you, you and Heero kissing on my right and Trowa and Quatre kissing on my left and me stuck there, alone."  
  
"Hey, you like Sally don't you? What if you got with her? She's nice"  
  
"Duo, I don't want to go out with some random girl just so I wont feel left out when you all start showing that you love each other. You should have seen you and Heero this morning at the table. You were practically oozing with pink gooey love stuff, and just now you were all snuggled together"  
  
"You ok Wu?"  
  
"No, I guess I'm a little jealous that you all now have someone to be all gooey and snuggled with and it's with someone who understands that we go on missions and could die. It just feels that I'm never going to find that"  
  
Duo shuffled forward and gave Wufei a hug, from the Chinese boy's shoulder he said, "Don't worry Wu-Man. I'll find you a girl. Even if it kills me"  
  
"Thanks Duo. So, how did you and Heero get together anyway?"  
  
"He hugged me"  
  
Wufei immediately threw Duo off him "Don't even think it!"  
  
Duo stared in shock for a second and then they both burst out laughing. They only stopped when they heard a voice from downstairs yell, "Come one! We've found it!" they realised that it was Trowa when they heard Heero reply, "What do you mean _we_ found it. **I** found it!"  
  
Duo got up and pulled Wufei with him "Hey, Q-babe's gone to bed. You could be Trowa's snuggle bunny!"  
  
"Har har Maxwell, Har har"  
  
Duo grinned, back on his previous sugar high and as they were going down the stairs he yelled, "Heero! Honey! I'm coming down now!" Duo's grin widened and Wufei smiled as Heero yelled back up "How many more times do I have to tell you! Stop calling me honey!"  
  
Duo whispered to the Chinese boy "I only do it to annoy him" he then shouted back "What shall I call you then!"  
  
"Heero! Last time I checked it was still my name!"  
  
"Aww, but you call me Braidy-poo!"  
  
"I DO NOT CALL YOU BRAIDY-POO!!!"  
  
At this they entered the living room, Wufei and Trowa were already laughing. Duo was still grinning like a loon and Heero looked like steam was going to come out of his ears. That was until Duo went over and planted a kiss firmly on the Perfect soldier's lips. Wufei thought that the kiss lasted longer than necessary but that could be just him. When they stopped Heero was back to his normal self but he was blushing, Duo on the other hand was grinning so widely that Wufei thought his face was going to split in two.  
  
Duo then started to jump up and down "Moviemoviemoviemoviemoviemoviemovie!!!!" Heero glared over at Trowa "How many pockies did you let him have?"  
  
"I thought you were watching how many he had"  
  
It was then that Wufei realised that he was on Duo sugar watch this week. Heero and Trowa must have also remembered as they both said in unison, "Wufei! It was your turn!"  
  
"I was on mission today! How could I have watched him!"  
  
Heero sighed "Great, now he's on a sugar high until the morning, he wont sleep and I've got to share a bed with him"  
  
"Oh really?" Wufei grinned like his sugar filled companion as Heero turned tomato red and in a small voice said "oops"  
  
They all laughed and Duo bounced off the couch and onto Heero's back, put his arms around him and kissed his cheek. Then they all sat down on the couch, Duo was snuggled into Heero and about half way through the film Quatre came down because he couldn't sleep due to the shock he had before. He sat on Trowa's lap and the French boy put his arms around him. Wufei was in the middle, but he didn't mind, it was quite sweet really. Duo's sugar high wore off faster than any of them expected and was flat out and snoring slightly with his head on Heero's shoulder. Quatre had hid his face in Trowa's chest because of the blood and guts in the film; it wasn't long before he was asleep again.  
  
Even though things had changed so much, that Wufei was the only single and straight boy in the house, it felt like normal. Every Saturday it always ended up that Wufei, Heero and Trowa would see the end of the film as Duo and Quatre would fall asleep, then next week they'd have to play the same film from where they last saw it, which usually meant watching the last half hour of it again. Even when the film had ended it was the same. Wufei and Heero would clear up while Trowa put Quatre and Duo to bed and then come back down to do whatever Wufei and Heero hadn't done. They would then check the calendar to see who had a mission this week and who was on Duo sugar watch. The watch had to be doubled if the American had a mission that week, as a Sugar high Shinigami in a Gundam was a very bad idea.  
  
Then they all climbed the stairs and said goodnight at the top, Heero asked Trowa where he had put Duo, Trowa replied that he wouldn't carry Duo up all those stairs so he put him in Heero's room. So Heero went off to the left, Trowa went straight on to his and Quatre's room and Wufei went right to return to his. It had been an odd day, with finding out about Heero and Duo and then the talk he and the American had had. Wufei lay down on his bed, he had been a little shocked at first but after replying the image of Duo snuggled into Heero with the Japanese boy's arm around him, he realised something. They fitted together; Wufei racked his brain for an analogy and then found it. They were peanut butter and jelly, completely different but great when they come together. Yes, Duo and Heero's relationship was like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They were perfect for each other.  
  
Yay! I've decided to keep going with this fic so expect more! Maybe not so soon though as I kind of have exams to revise for but ASAP, trust me! Don't forget to R R! 


End file.
